


The SuperCorp Collection (Karlena Stories)

by LisaLynn71



Series: The SuperCorp Collection (Karlena Stories) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Falling In Love, Foot Massage, Morning After, Romance, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaLynn71/pseuds/LisaLynn71
Summary: A collection of SuperCorp stories I have floating around in my head.





	1. A Super And A Luthor Walk Into An Alien Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a place for me to share my love of Kara and Lena with all of you. I will add stories as long as my muse allows. I will also add tags as needed and change the rating if it's required. Here we go on this crazy train ride, hold on because I have no idea where it's going.
> 
> No Copyright Infringement Is Intended. I Do Not Own These Characters.

Lena Luthor will admit she is a little bit nervous. A Luthor walking into an alien bar is not the smartest move. Kara sent her the address and Lena promised she would meet her there as soon as she finished her meeting. Kara just came out to her as Supergirl a month ago, she feels kind of foolish that she didn’t figure it out on her own. She’s supposed to be a freaking genius and she didn’t even have a clue. Now that she actually knows, she wonders how the hell she could have missed it. It’s so obvious. Maybe that’s why her disguise works so well, she’s hiding in plain sight. However you look at it, Lena Luthor now knows that her best friend Kara Danvers is Supergirl. She was a little angry and hurt that Kara didn’t tell her sooner, but after two days of giving her space and letting her think, Lena realized Kara didn’t owe her or anyone an explanation. Simply put its Kara’s secret to tell. So Lena didn’t stay mad long. She can never stay mad at Kara. 

Lena knows she’s stalling as she stares at the door. Deep down she knows Kara wouldn’t have invited her here if she wasn’t wanted. It’s just that years of being seen as nothing but an evil Luthor is hard to leave behind. It’s all anyone has ever seemed to judge her by. Her last name is a symbol of fear and hatred; but Kara has never seen her that way. She has always believed in her and treated her with respect. It’s just one of the many things she loves about her. While she was thinking over her feelings, Lena realized something important, regarding the truth about National City’s hero. She was in love. She was in love with her best friend. She was in love with Kara Danvers. Lena Luthor was completely in love with Kara Danvers. Holy Mother Mary of God, where in the hell did that come from.

As she was standing there staring at the door, it opened and out walked the woman of her dreams. Kara had a soft smile on her face and she wasn’t wearing her glasses. Her hair was down and she looked absolutely beautiful. Lena Luthor forgot how to breathe. The hero walked up to her and stopped just inches away. Kara looked at her for a few moments, hoping to see what she was feeling reflected back at her, in those gorgeous emerald eyes. When she found what she was looking for, she lifted her hand and cupped the side of the brunette’s face, softly stroking her cheek with her thumb. Very slowly Kara started to lean forward, giving Lena enough time to say no, or pull away if she didn’t want this. Both of their eyes closed the moment their lips touch for the first time, they moaned into each other’s mouth and felt like they were floating. It was the most gentle and beautiful kiss either of them had ever had. The kiss only lasted for a couple of minutes but it felt like heaven. They rested their foreheads together and just breathed each other in, enjoying the moment for as long as they could. “Hi.” Kara said softly. “Hi.” Lena responded. “Thank you for coming. I want to share this part of my life with you. It’s who I am Lee.” Kara’s voice was hopeful. “I want to be with you; however you want me to be…Kara Zor-El.”

Kara took Lena’s hand and led her into The Alien Bar, (secretly known as Dollywood.) All activity stopped as soon as they walked in, A Super and A Luthor holding hands. Nobody saw that coming, not even the Martian who can read minds. Lena moved closer to Kara and tightened her grip on her hand; Kara just looked at her and smiled that soft smile. She leaned in and kissed her forehead and all of Lena’s nerves melted away. The hero led them over to the pool table and called out next for her and Lena. Everything returned to normal or abnormal if you prefer, and just like that Lena was part of the Superfriends.


	2. Lena Luthor Needs A Foot Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets a well deserved Foot Massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to let you all know I'm going on vacation soon. This will probably be the last story I post for a while. If the mood strikes me I may decide to write while I'm in Florida, If not then all of my stories will just have to wait until I get back. Thank you all for reading. Lisa Lynn

The blonde reporter saw her boss walking around the bullpen of Catco all day long, wearing those 6 inch Louboutin’s like they were sneakers. She didn’t understand how she could wear those damn things every day. It was totally insane. She looked sexy as hell and Kara knew they gave her more confidence; especially when dealing with ego driven board members. She couldn’t help feeling bad for her though; it had to be an absolute killer on her feet. Kara wondered to herself if Lena ever went some place fancy and got foot massages, there has to be some kind of spa around National City that did those kinds of things. Lena could definitely afford it so that wouldn’t be a problem, but she knows the CEO doesn’t really liked to be touched. So it’s probably a safe bet that she doesn’t get foot massages, or any massages really. It’s a shame because she doesn’t know anyone who works harder than Lena, if there was ever somebody who deserved to be spoiled and get a really good foot massage it was her.

As if she sensed the blondes gaze Lena looked up and green eyes met blue, they both smiled in that special way they do with each other, biting their lips and feeling their pulse speed up. After a few moments of gazing at each other across the room, they both looked away shyly and went back to what they were doing. Kara wondered for the hundredth time, if maybe there was something more between her and Lena. It seemed like there might be more but Kara wasn’t completely sure. What if she asked Lena out and she didn’t feel the same way, what if Kara is reading the signs wrong, maybe the brunette is just being nice. Lena Luthor is beautiful, brilliant, funny, warm, sophisticated, and wealthy beyond belief, not to mention she is the sweetest person Kara has ever met. How in the name of Rao could she ever be attracted to someone like her?

The day wound itself to a close and most everyone had gone home, only a few insomniacs were wandering around hoping for something to happen that would shatter the peaceful quiet of National City. Kara walked into the Fishbowl Office as Lena calls it, and found her best friend sitting on the couch with a glass of bourbon in hand, looking at spread sheets. She had her feet tucked up under her and she actually looked comfortable. Kara smiled and made her way over to sit next to her favorite person. Lena finished her drink and set it on the table; she dropped the papers down as well, so she could give Kara her full attention. They started talking and without even realizing it, both of them turned to face each other and their knees touched.

Maybe it was because she was thinking about it earlier, and her brain was sending her hands some kind of subliminal messages, she has no idea how Lena’s feet ended up in her lap, or when she started rubbing them. There was no shocked surprise at all, it happened so seamlessly that neither of them noticed how their relationship moved closer to something more. Whatever it was that they were talking about faded into quiet; Kara continued to rub Lena’s feet slow and soothing. The CEO closed her eyes and let her body sink into the couch, she felt herself melt under the care of her hero. Kara’s hands massaged away all of the stress and pain in her tired and aching feet, Lena was in heaven. She knew she was drifting off to sleep at the blonde reporters touch; all she could do was smile and let herself fall even harder for her best friend. Lena wondered for the hundredth time if Kara felt the same way, friends don’t usually touch each other like this. Do they? She’s not 100% sure about that though; Lena is most defiantly not very knowledgeable when it comes to friendship. She would have to ask her when she woke up, maybe they could have dinner sometime, and maybe Kara would finally kiss her. Maybe...

A girl can dream of her hero kissing her if she wants too.


	3. Lena And James Have Drunk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Lena and James have drunk sex.
> 
> No Copyright Infringement Is Intended. I Do Not Own These Characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving for my vacation in about an hour, but I thought I would post this before I go. I really didn't want to write this at all, I hate Lames, but the damn thing wouldn't get out of my head. Now I'm sharing my misery with all of you. I added a couple of tags and bumped the rating up to Mature, I'm not sure if I really needed to or not but i'm just being cautious. Thanks for all of the support, It means everything. Lisa Lynn

As Lena Luthor woke she realized two things, 1) she was never drinking tequila ever again as long as she lived, and 2) she can’t believe she fucked James Olsen. What the hell was she thinking; obviously she wasn’t thinking at all. She was insanely drunk and insanely horny, it was the only reason she let herself go that far. Now she was going to have to do some damage control, she was his boss and this never should have happened. He isn’t the one she wants, and the guilt is already tearing her up. It’s not fair to either one of them pretending there is more between them than just physical attraction. James is a good looking guy, she’s willing to admit that, but lots of people are good looking; and strong relationships are based on more than just physical appearance. She hopes that telling James that this was only a one-time thing; won’t damage the friendship the two of them were starting to build. It would be a shame to lose that, he is a pretty good guy after all, and a damn good employee. Lena sighed and looked at James sleeping; she felt a stab of pain go through her heart, tears welled up in her eyes and she whispered out loud to herself, “What have I done?”

She started to feel goose bumps on her arms, and the little hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She quirked an eyebrow and sat up, looking around for the cause of her heightened senses going off. Looking out the windows of the balcony she saw her hovering just out of reach, she was dressed in full superhero attire and looked breathtaking in the morning light of the sun. Lena felt her heart stop and knew without a doubt that she had seen everything. With shaky legs she stood up and started walking towards her, when she got to the door she opened it and stepped out into the chilled autumn air. Lena Luthor stood in front of The Girl of Steel completely naked and exposed, letting herself be truly vulnerable for the one she wants. Sky blue eyes looked into emerald green and Lena saw heartbreak and pain. She watched as the hero’s eyes left hers and slowly took in her whole body, she knew there were red marks and bruises marring her creamy skin. Her hair was tangled and knotted from being pulled and yanked more than once. She could feel the stickiness of their fluids all over her body; James didn’t have any protection on him so he had pulled out and come on her breasts, her ass and her face. Lena saw the blondes jaw clench and her eyes flicked over at James still sleeping on the floor, the anger was radiating off of her in waves.

When Supergirl’s eyes met hers again they were glowing bright red, her heat vision was taking over and Lena hoped she didn’t do anything she would regret. Thankfully it only lasted for a few seconds and then they were back to their beautiful sky blue color. They looked at each other for long, long moments; and Lena knew she had lost her before she had ever really had her. Tears were slowly falling down her face and the CEO felt her soul break, she was completely numb and nothing would ever be the same. Kara started floating backwards and then up, away from the balcony. Lena wanted to say something, beg her to stay. Tell her how sorry she was, that she was drunk and horny and she didn’t mean to sleep with him. She wanted to tell her that he’s not the one she wants, it’s her, and it’s always been her; but she can’t get any words to come out. Soon the woman she loves more than anything is out of sight, and the brunette falls to her knees and cry’s in broken sobs, not believing she has just ruined everything with the only person who has ever made her feel whole.


End file.
